last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Elvareis
Elvareis Traits (Ex) - Ability Score: +2 Intelligence - Medium size. - Base land speed is 30 feet. - Magic Immunity: The Elvareis are 90% immune to magic. They still can use magic without problem, but if they are in an magical area, or the target of a spell, there is only 10% chance they would be affected. This ability only affect spells, spell-like abilities and magic items. In magical areas, the magic immunity must be rolled every minutes. - Inspired People: At the beginning of each encounter, the Elvareis regains all of their inspiration points. They can use their inspiration point to activate any factotum or Elvareis abilities. - Kinesthetic Memory: For the duration of an encounter, the Elvareis gain a weapon proficiency at the cost of 1 inspiration point. - Remembering Infinite Past: The Elvareis can try to remember old information long time forgotten by their longevity. At the cost of 1 inspiration point, the Elvareis can chooses a skill and makes two roll and pick the highest. A skill can be used this way only once a day, and is concidered trained during this roll. - Weapon Proficiency: An elvareis is proficient with no weapons, even when a class grant somes. If you take a weapon proficiency feat, you automatically proficient with all Simple Weapons and Martial Weapons; where the Shock Rifle and the Steam Sword will count for Martial Weapons. Clerics, Paladins and Favored Soul are the exception, where they have proficiency of their divinity favored weapon. - Automatic Languages: Elvareis. Bonus Languages: Aquan, Auran, Giant, Ignan and Terran - Favored Class: Artificer The elvareis's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Dex), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex),Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skills: (6 + int) x4 for first level. Class Features: Failure Intolerance: At level 5, an Elvareis has worked his mind to quickly adapt to situations according to his experience by simply knowing what NOT to do. You can ignore a critical failure by spending an inspiration point. You choose if you spend the inspiration point immediatly after the roll. Mindset: At level 3, an Elvareis can accomplish anything if he set his mind to it. For one inspiration point, you can change the main ability score of a roll to use Intelligence instead. This can be use for any roll that are linked to an ability score. Smart Quirk: At level 1, for one attack or spell, the Elvareis can ignore a number of damage reduction, energy reduction or spell resistance equal to his character level.' ' Class features change: Factotum: Inspiration by re-experimenting - An Elvareis Factotum does not have all skills count as class skills. Instead, he has all his racial skills as class skills and three more of his choice. All wisdom supported skills now add the intelligence modifier, and all skills can be used untrained.